Shades of Twilight
by CustomMagnum
Summary: Everything is made out of different shades. 18 short looks into the lives of both Twilight Town gangs.


Shades of Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts Series. The entire thing belongs to Disney and Square Enix.

********

1.

Most people, if asked about how the three of them met, would probably guess that Hayner introduced Pence and Olette. In actuality, Pence is the one that introduced Hayner and Olette, at an age where boys and girls didn't often play together.

It just happened one day. Pence was friends with both of them, and made plans with Olette one day, forgetting that he had plans to hang out with Hayner. Before then, Hayner and Olette had only gotten a glimpse of each other at school. The three of them hit it off immediately, and the Twilight Town trio was born.

2.

Whenever Pence, Hayner, or Olette tell that story to almost any group that includes a couple of girls from any of the schools in the town, Hayner and Olette actually have to keep the girls from asking Pence to be their matchmaker.

3.

Hayner actually tried to fight off the rumors of him and Olette being a couple by asking Fuu out on a date.

He wore a protective cup for weeks afterward.

4.

Fuu _really_ doesn't like being used.

5.

When Olette was invited to a sleepover party, she was asked who she wanted to date by the other girls. The honest answer of Pence shocked all of them. She didn't understand why, the way that the girls were acting, it was like she said she wanted to date Rai. Or Goofy, Donald, or the King.

6.

Seifer doesn't listen to Olette because she's a girl. He listens to her because their related, no matter how obscure and distantly.

Honestly, Olette usually wants to hit someone whenever they suggest that she go out with Seifer after seeing them together for more than two seconds at a time.

Fuu invariably does it for her, but _still._

7.

Olette never lets anyone except Pence know this, but the fight against the nobodies before they helped Sora and his friends get into the other Twilight Town scared her beyond anything in her life.Pence bought her a gift membership to a self-defense studio that he enrolled in a few weeks after that incident the next day.

8.

Hayner and Seifer's rivalry is as heated as it is because of Olette. Seifer thinks that it's because Hayner wants to date his cousin and he's fulfilling a family duty, while Hayner thinks Seifer's interested in his friend.

After Hayner asked Fuu out, Seifer suddenly started hitting harder during their fights.

9.

Fuu will never tell anyone, but she knows that Vivi is stronger than anyone in Twilight Town. If the little kid wasn't too worried about hurting anyone, he could probably take Hayner, Seifer, and Setzer at once and come out with only a scratch or two.

She only knows this because she saw him defeat a group of Nobodies when he thought that he was alone. She doesn't know why Vivi doesn't want anyone to know how strong he is, but she respects his wishes all the same.

The little kid does know some rather creative ways to use fire after all.

10.

Vivi doesn't count use of his magic as strength. This is why he idolizes Seifer, he's as strong as he is without using any kind of advantage that the person that he fights couldn't conceivably have. He wants to grow stronger, and not need to rely on the powers that he has been granted.

He doesn't know how long that the power he has will last.

11.

A little known fact is that Seifer and Hayner are a pretty good team when there's a good enough reason for them to work together.

The white jumpsuit wearing nuts that attack them at random intervals? That's a damn good reason.

12.

While Olette has said she'd rather date Pence, they both claim that there's nothing going on between them.

Hayner doesn't believe them for a second. And no one could blame him. Olette always falling asleep on Pence during the trio's periodic late night movie marathons isn't helping their case any.

13.

Seifer never go over the fact that Sora banned himself from the Struggle competitions, as when he wins he no longer feels like he's the strongest.

14.

No matter how many times he thinks about it, Pence can't figure out why Hayner keeps on losing to Seifer in struggle matches. He also knows that as much as they support Seifer, Fuu and Rai can't figure it out either. The three of them saw both Seifer and Hayner fight Sora, and Hayner lasted much longer than Seifer did.

Hayner thinks that Sora just went in for the defeat faster against Seifer, since he was the Struggle Champion.

Only Olette's figured out the truth. Hayner treats the fights like a game.

Seifer doesn't.

15.

At one point, before they met Sora and his friends, Hayner, Pence, and Olette had a similar discussion to the one that Sora, Riku, and Kairi had about the existence of other worlds. When Hayner brought the topic up, Pence and Olette just threw stuff at him, and that was the end of that.

16.

Before Pence met Sora, he would occasionally see a girl in a white dress at the abandoned mansion. Every time he tried to get close to her, she vanished.

He never told Hayner and Olette this. He knows that they won't believe him anyway.

17.

After hearing about the Timeless River from Sora one day, Olette started to wonder if a door to Twilight Town's past existed.

Despite never finding it, that door does in fact exist. Ansem the wise built his computer laboratory right around it.

18.

Rai hates being referred to as Seifer's lackey. Almost every other insult thrown his way he's taken in stride, he may have gotten annoyed at them, but lackey infuriates him to no end.

Their group; the four of them are a posse, y'know.


End file.
